


Alliances

by Angylsmuse, Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Original shifter series [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Sex in shifted shape(s), Shapeshifting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: The leaders of two shifter clans want an alliance, but will the participants agree to a marriage?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2003.

Sated and sweaty, Elena Garcia lay among the tumbled pillows of her bed, long, dark hair sticking to both her and her lover Miguel. Catching her breath, she raised her head and grinned at him. "I’m glad to see that you’re not letting my impending marriage interfere with us. I talked to Papa, and he agreed that you could come to Montana with the family for the wedding... and stay with me if you’d like."

"And what would I do in Montana, _querida_?" Miguel de la Vega laughed. "Would they really want a bad man like me up in the hallowed ground of Cougar Falls? I might not fit in well with the San Gabriel clan. They seem so... proper."

Laughing, Elena leaned down to lick a path from chest to mouth and kiss him. "I thought you would continue to do me, _amante_. And I don’t think they can be so proper; they are shifters like us after all."

"True, but I think the animal within us is more wild than the animal within them. Of course, I am prejudiced; I have a hot, delicious lover in my bed and a beautiful and outrageous cousin as my playmate during the times when we must be around other people. Perhaps I can be the pretty bride-to-be’s bodyguard. After all, you are the only daughter of the leader of the New Mexico shifter enclave, and we are even older and more prestigious than the Montana clan."

"So you will come?" Elena smiled happily, shifting to sit astride him, hands braced on his shoulders. " _Gracias, querido_. It will not seem so strange if I have you with me. And we will see what Senor Roberto San Gabriel has to say. Perhaps you should seduce him so we can all play together," she suggested, laughing.

"I have heard he is a tiny little ocelot. I think I might squash him underneath me, don’t you?" Miguel chuckled warmly as his hands came up to wrap around her hips and guide her to his rapidly filling erection. "Take me in your other hole, pretty _puta_ ," he murmured. "I want to feel other muscles squeeze me tight."

Even as she rose up onto her knees and pressed back to take him inside her, Elena chuckled. "It is his father who is the ocelot, and I would not say that to Jackson San Gabriel, were I you! Rob’s other form is a cougar, I believe." She caught one of his hands in hers and drew it between her legs, silently demanding that he touch her.

"So he is the same as I. The coupling would be heated to say the least," Miguel groaned as he felt Elena’s tight ass squeezing down on him. He manipulated her clitoris with deft strokes, making the younger woman writhe on his cock and moan like the delicious whore she was. " _Te quiero, mi amor_ ," he purred.

" _Te quiero tambien_ ," she gasped, leaning down to bite at his nipples. "Ah, _Dios_! I don’t know if I want to watch you or fuck you both. We will have to make him want us both, _mi primo_. Think you’re... up to it?" she laughed huskily.

"What do you think, _cara_?" Miguel grinned, driving up into his lover hard even as his fingers moved past her clit and began to thrust in and out of her in time with his thrusts into her ass. "Fuck yourself on me, Elena; scream like the cat you are."

" _Si_ ," she moaned, moving faster, biting harder at the nipple in her mouth, then biting her way across to the other. Only when it was as red and hard as the first did she move to his shoulder and bite down, licking away the trickle of blood she drew as she came again.

" _Gatita_ , your bite only makes me hotter for you," Miguel murmured, wrenching his hand off her hip and threading it through her long hair. Pulling her mouth over to his, he proceeded to devour it as his thrusts became faster and deeper.

"Next time, _cat_ form," she hissed, writhing atop him, wanting to make him come as well. She’d nearly changed this time, but she’d known they weren’t properly positioned to continue in their other forms.

"It will have to be after," Miguel gasped, surging up to bite Elena on her breast. "We have to meet your betrothed in a few hours, and you will need time to make yourself demure and bride-like. After all, it wouldn’t do to meet your soon to be husband smelling of sex and another man, would it?" he chuckled.

"But after the dinner, after your fiance is tucked away for the night, we will run and play among the hills, and I will fuck you hard under the full moon like the beasts we are."

"Mmm, you always know exactly what I want," Elena purred, tightening her muscles around him and biting him again, nails clawing at his chest as she rode him. "Now come for me, _querido_."

"Don’t draw blood; _Tia_ Carlota will give me hell if I bleed all over my nice tuxedo at her dinner table," Miguel warned even as he bucked harder and faster. "And you come first, _puta_ , scream for me," the older man demanded as he pressed his thumb into her clitoris even as his fingers continued to thrust in and out.

Elena yowled like the cat he’d called her as he made her come yet again, her body convulsing around his as he filled her. Her nails dug into his arms as she clutched him, barely restraining herself from tearing at his flesh.

Grinning ferally, Miguel let go of what little restraint he’d used and powered up and into Elena, feeling her clench and convulse around him. " _Hermosa puta_ ," he groaned after a few more thrusts, emptying himself into her body and filling her ass with his seed.

"And you love me that way," she laughed, sprawled atop him and content for the moment. " _Dios_!" she cursed when she caught sight of the clock on the nightstand. "It is less than an hour till we must be downstairs for drinks before dinner!" Swearing, she got up, staggering slightly after their hours in bed that afternoon. "I have to get ready!"

"Just make sure you bathe properly. A shifter’s sense of smell is greater than a normal’s. You don’t want your fiance to smell my come in your ass or anywhere else for that matter," Miguel teased crudely. "We wouldn’t want him to keel over of a heart attack before the wedding."

"The same goes for you, _guapo_ ," Elena laughed. "Or do you think he could not smell me on you?" Tossing a pillow at him, she padded into her bathroom, totally at ease in her nudity.

"Witch," he groused as he too climbed out of bed and pulled on his jeans. "I guess I’d better go get ready too. _Tio_ and _Tia_ will kill me if I don’t look civilized tonight. I hate looking civilized," he snarled. "It’s not natural."

"But you’ll do it for me," Elena called back, easily hearing him over the water. "You would not shame me in front of my new _novio_ , would you? Besides, this way you can approach him on his terms to begin seducing him," she teased.

"So I have your permission to have him before you do?" Miguel called back. "Wanna watch when I fuck him for the first time? I can arrange it so that it’s in one of the rooms with a spy camera so you can see the whole thing on closed circuit TV. I can have it hooked up directly to your room so no one else sees it, and you can tape it for me so we can watch again when we make love afterwards."

"Mmm, very nice. We shall let him choose which of us he wants first, but if you can get him, go right ahead. And if he chooses me, I’ll do the same. Make sure the recorder is set to start automatically, _querido_. Now go or we will be late and neither of us will get him!"

Elena stepped under the shower, sighing blissfully as the hot jets massaged her body, then she reached for the shampoo, knowing that she had to wash her hair, no matter how little time she had.

Chuckling at the idea of him and Elena competing to see who would seduce _her_ _novio_ first, Miguel headed down the hall to his own suite of rooms in order to get ready for the big dinner.

***

She wasn’t sure how she managed it, but Elena got ready and was downstairs on time. Taking a deep breath and smoothing her hair unnecessarily as she paused outside the door to the parlor, she smiled and entered, looking around to see if either Miguel or Rob were there yet.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye Miguel had to hold back his wolf whistle as Elena entered. Deciding to play the civilized ‘cousin,’ he walked over to her, took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, running his tongue along the skin as he did so. "You look radiant tonight, _pequena prima_. I think Senor Roberto is going to be blinded by your beauty, as is only right."

Elena smiled. "And by yours, Miguel. You should dress up more often." She was about to add more when motion by the door drew her attention, and she and Miguel both looked over, eager to see if Rob had arrived.

*** 

"Ah, there’s Elena."

Robert San Gabriel nodded at his host’s comment as they entered the room. He took a sip of his scotch and water, watching the woman whom he was to marry interact with her cousin, and flashed back to a little event he’d witnessed at a shifter conclave several years before. As Emanuel Garcia led him over to his only daughter, he wondered idly if the head of the New Mexico shifters knew just how close Elena and Miguel were. Somehow he doubted it.

When his father had informed him of this little plan he and Emanuel had concocted, Rob had been negative to say the least, but he knew his duty, and while Elena wasn’t anything like Cynthia, she was someone he thought he could live with, so he had agreed, much to his siblings’ amusement.

"Mmm, he looks as delicious as I remember," Elena murmured, smiling at her fiance. "Come, _querido_ , let’s let Papa introduce us to him. I’m looking forward to finding out if he feels as good as he looks." She started toward her father and Rob, assuming Miguel would follow.

"You’re supposed to act the lady this evening, Elena," Miguel reminded his cousin on the sly. "Cats have extraordinary hearing, remember? Now be a good girl and play the demure bride-to-be for your _novio_ ," he continued, teasing the younger woman as he followed just a step behind her.

_  
_

Besides, even if she must behave, I do not have to, Miguel thought hungrily, for Elena was correct; Senor Roberto was indeed even more appealing now than he had been when Miguel had last seen him at the shifter conclave. Of course at the time he was more interested in bedding Elena and acting like a hellraiser, much to _Tio_ Emanuel’s chagrin. How times had changed.

Miguel wondered idly if he could manage to get into Robert’s bed this very night, which brought another question to mind. Was the good sheriff a top, a bottom or somewhere in between?

" _Mi hija_ , Miguel, this is Senor Robert San Gabriel. Roberto, my daughter Elena and a member of our family, Miguel de la Vega. And now I shall leave you young people alone to get better acquainted." Glancing at Miguel as he walked away, Emanuel frowned when his young cousin did not follow.

Smiling politely, Rob nodded at the pair, as pair they very much were. "Elena, Miguel, it’s good to see you again. I’m hoping we can get to know each other better than the last time we met." As he said the last, his gaze centered solely on the young woman he was to marry.

"Why do I feel like that’s my cue to _vamanos_ and let you two cute kids get to know each other better?" Miguel said to no one in particular. "Don’t do anything I’d do, _prima_." _And if you do, be sure to tell me about it afterwards._ "Maybe I’ll go prowling. Let the happy couple get to know each other et cetera and so on and so forth. Ciao."

Loosening his tie and unbuttoning his tux jacket, Miguel made a beeline for the door. So _Tio_ and _Tia_ would be miffed. He had a game plan to formulate.

Glancing after the departing man, Rob arched an eyebrow. "I’m surprised he’d leave you alone; the two of you seem joined at the hip."

Chuckling as she watched Miguel leave abruptly, well aware of why, Elena turned back to Rob. "Miguel and I are close," she shrugged. "I don’t imagine you were expecting a virgin bride, after all. But I’d like to get to know _you_ better," she finally replied to his earlier comment. "It would be helpful since we are to be married next month," she added wryly.

"No, I knew I wasn’t getting that, and I didn’t expect it either. I’d like to get to know you better too. I’m just curious as to whether your cousin is going to be slipping into our bed after we’re married."

"I’d say that rather depends on you. I have no objection to sharing, and I know he liked you, but..." She shrugged again, eyeing him inquisitively.

Rob had to laugh at that. "I wasn’t asking about sharing, not that he isn’t as handsome as you are beautiful, but if you were going to keep up your relationship and bother to tell me if you were."

"Of course not!" Elena exclaimed, genuinely appalled. "I would never do that. Miguel has been a part of my life as long as I can remember and my lover for ten years, but I would _never_ sneak around behind your back. I would prefer to keep him in my life, but if you insist on total fidelity, then he would be only a friend."

Rob thought about that for a moment as he drained his glass. "I suppose that depends on how we get along - how we all get along," he added. "Sex is great, but it only goes so far in the long run, and what we’re talking about is the long run here."

Initially startled, Elena smiled slowly as she sipped her wine. "I knew that any cougar had to have an adventurous streak. I’m pleased to find that I was right."

The corner of his mouth curled up. "As opposed to being stuffy?"

"I prefer stuffed or stuffing," she purred, one French-manicured nail running down the center of his chest.

"Or both?" he asked, quirking one eyebrow upward.

"Both is always preferable," she agreed with a sultry laugh.

"Adventuresome women have always been my favorite," He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, "adventuresome men, too."

*** 

Turning off the closed circuit TV that hooked into the salon, Miguel smiled dangerously. "So Senor Roberto likes adventuresome men and doesn’t mind sharing Elena with me. I think I begin to like this man. I think I’m beginning to like him very much," the security specialist chuckled. "Now to make my interest known."

*** 

"It sounds like we may get even more than I’d hoped for from this marriage," Elena replied. "But do you realize you haven’t even kissed me yet?"

Taking the now empty wine glass from her hand and handing it to one of the catering staff, Rob slid his arm around Elena’s waist, pulling her closer to him. "I suppose I should remedy that now then," he murmured before closing his mouth over hers, waiting a heartbeat for her lips to open before slipping his tongue inside, growling deep in his throat as her taste aroused him.

Elena moaned into his mouth, arms going around him as her head tilted back under the pressure of his kiss. She quickly forgot her watching family, the contest she and Miguel had regarding Rob, everything except the man holding her. She pressed close, one knee bending and rising to rub along the outside of his thigh, indifferent to how her short dress hiked up, and her pelvis ground against his growing arousal.

Pulling his head back, Rob studied Elena through eyes that had gone storm blue with desire. "Keep that up and we’re going to be missing the dinner in our honor."

"You say that like it’s a bad thing," she purred. "I think even Mama would understand. We’re supposed to be getting to know each other, after all."

"Well then, who needs a catered meal when a home cooked one is so much better?" Saying this, Rob kissed Elena again, trailing his lips and teeth down the side of her neck in a very public possession. "Your room or mine?"

"Elena, dinner is served, _hija_ ," Emanuel said after clearing his throat. "And where is that reprobate of a _primo_ of yours?"

She had to swallow before she could reply. "I haven’t seen him for a while, Papa. But you’ll have to excuse us. Rob and I have decided that we need some time to ourselves to get to know one another."

"Of course, _querida_. Your mama and I did the same at our engagement dinner," her father chuckled. "I am pleased that you are getting along so well."

Smiling, Elena kissed her father on the cheek, then caught Rob’s hand and drew him out of the room.

"Your room, _mi amante_. I want to be in your bed with you inside me." She never gave a thought to her agreement with Miguel, but even if she had, she would have been sure he’d have arranged for cameras in both rooms.

Slightly surprised that Senor Garcia didn’t contradict or stop them, Rob tightened his arm around his fiancee’s waist, enjoying the sway of her body against his as they walked toward his room. "Already we’re moving together well," he murmured. "I can’t wait to feel how we do when it really counts."

*** 

Miguel looked up as the door to Robert’s door opened far earlier than he had planned. When he saw his cousin leading her fiance inside, his eyebrow quirked. "Well, it looks like I came to the right place for a party after all," he purred. "Tequila anyone?"

Blinking in momentary surprise, Elena started to laugh. "It seems Miguel wants to join us, Rob."

Looking from one to the other, Rob finally chuckled. "Either you both are excellent actors or this really wasn’t planned. What was it? A bet to see who could bed me first?"

Miguel grinned a Cheshire cat grin. "Consider it a friendly way to promote harmonious relations between all parties involved. With you as the winner," he laughed, stretching out on the bed, completely unashamed that he was nude while the other two were still in their dinner finery.

" _Tio_ and _Tia_ actually let you off the hook, _puta mia_? They must really like you, Roberto. Welcome to the family."

Laughing, Elena turned her back to Rob. "Unzip me, please, _querido_. There’s no reason why Miguel should be the only one of us comfortable." Besides, she knew both men would enjoy the sight of her lingerie, all lacy and black, that made her skin seem to glow golden in contrast.

Before he stepped up behind Elena, Rob ran his eyes over Miguel’s body appreciatively. "I’m beginning to like your family more and more," he murmured, lifting Elena’s heavy black hair out of the way and running his hands over her shoulders before reaching for the zipper and drawing it down past her waist.

"Well, considering you’re getting two of us for the price of one, I would say that it’s a good thing you appreciate our family’s assets," Miguel grinned.

"Although _Tio_ Emanuel might think that you’re getting the short end of the stick. Although he appreciates my skill in security, I’ve been a very bad boy most of my life, and he’s probably most grateful to be rid of me... well, once he finds out I’ll be leaving too," the younger man continued with a rumbling chuckle.

Sliding one hand down his chest to wrap around his cock, Miguel began to stroke it lazily while watching the show before him with familiar appreciation.

Elena’s assets were very well known—and appreciated—to him as he had mapped them out many times before, most recently barely an hour ago. It was the unknown element that had him curious. What would Robert look like naked? Desire curled in the pit of his belly and began to heat his blood as his imagination caught fire.

Surging up off the bed, he stalked over to the couple, and after running an appreciative hand across Elena’s ass, he came to stand behind Robert. Hands reaching around the tall man, Miguel began to unbutton Rob’s shirt even as he nipped at the older man’s neck, purring under his breath at the taste of him.

Smiling seductively, Elena stepped away from the men and out of her dress, turning to face them appreciatively. She knew what they would see, her golden skin framed by the sexy bra, tiny thong, and garter belt holding up the silk stockings that drew the eye along her long legs to the four-inch heels.

"I think Rob will appreciate exactly what he’s getting," she purred laughingly, bright eyes meeting her fiance’s challengingly.

Waiting until Miguel finished with his shirt, Rob growled low in his throat, the feeling of the other man’s teeth on his neck adding to the lust simmering in his veins as much as the sight of Elena in her lingerie did. "And it’s up to me to show how appreciative I am, I take it?" he rasped, reaching behind him to massage Miguel’s erection with one hand while flicking open the front clasp to Elena’s bra with the other and fondling her full breasts.

"Oh _si_ ," Miguel purred, running his tongue down the back of Rob’s spine from the nape of his neck to the waist of his tuxedo pants. "If I were a gentleman, I’d suggest you and your _novia_ have this first night without me. I am _not_ a gentleman. Aren’t you lucky?" the younger man asked, his hand sliding between Rob’s legs to cup and fondle the older man’s erection through the fine cloth.

"And you hush, _gatita_ " Miguel warned playfully, looking around Rob’s waist to his cousin. "I am _well_ aware of your opinion of me. You have sometimes expressed it on a nightly basis."

"Stop bragging," Elena chuckled, sliding to her knees in front of Rob, nudging Miguel’s hand aside, and opening her fiance’s pants so she could close her lips over his erection. At the same time she reached around the men, her nails gliding over Miguel’s ass before one finger pressed inside him.

"Mmm, if I had had either of you almost nightly for years, I think I’d be bragging too," Rob chuckled, sliding one hand through Elena’s hair and arching forward into her mouth. He could feel Miguel pushing his pants off his hips and reached back, pulling the younger man up by his hair, wanting to taste his mouth as he had Elena’s earlier.

Responding to the kiss passionately, Miguel slid his tongue inside the older man’s mouth, tasting Rob completely before breaking the kiss off at last. "Ah but you will be having one or the other of us almost nightly for years to come, _primo_ ," he purred. "You have a wife for the parlor and two whores for your bedroom."

Elena chuckled around the shaft she was slowly swallowing, knowing how it would feel to Rob, and withdrawing her finger from her cousin’s ass, she lightly drew her nails down Miguel’s flanks and over Rob’s thighs and up to his balls.

"Whores?" Rob frowned, tightening his hand in Elena’s hair to pull her back so that he could stare down at her then at Miguel. "That’s not a word I use, especially about my lovers."

"It was meant only with affection, _primo_ ," Miguel replied quietly, moving back from the couple and crawling onto the bed again to watch and wait.

"It’s only a word, Roberto," Elena murmured, gazing up at him. "Miguel enjoys talking dirty during sex. But we need not use that term if it bothers you."

"No," Rob thought about it for a moment, "it doesn’t now that I understand why he said it." He drew Elena up to her feet and pushed her bra straps off her shoulders before sliding a finger beneath the thin material holding up her thong. "Miguel, I think our beautiful lady here is still wearing too much. Much too much considering what I think we both want from her and each other."

"As are you, _hombre_ ," Miguel replied, his grin widening. "Unless of course you do it with your pants on to conserve body heat in Cougar Falls," he continued to tease. "Montana is very cold in the winter, is it not? I think I will be sleeping in cat form every night just to stay warm."

Crawling to the end of the bed, the younger man stopped and cocked his head in a rather feline way. "But why are you both over there when the bed is over here? A door, a floor, a tree, hard tile, desks and dressers are fun for quick fucks and to do something out of the ordinary or when attempting not to get caught; even closets and pool tables work. But for the first time a bed is the best, don’t you think? All soft and plush and squishy - rather like Elena," he purred.

"Squishy?" Elena repeated, turning to stare at her cousin. "I think not!" She pressed close to Rob’s body, rubbing against him, then allowed a breath of space between them as she pushed his pants and boxer briefs the rest of the way off. "Mmm, another man who looks even better without his clothes," she purred. "I’m a very lucky woman to have both of you."

Cutting a look at Miguel that was full of shared male pride, Rob stepped out of his clothes and shoes before scooping Elena up and carrying her to the bed to set her down between her cousin and himself. "And have us both you will unless I’m mistaken," he murmured, lowering his head to kiss one firm breast while reaching out to stroke a hand over Miguel’s chest.

Nipping at the back of Elena’s neck, Miguel’s hand slid down between Rob’s thighs to grasp the older man’s cock and stroke it teasingly. "Before morning comes I want that in me, _primo_ , and I want to be able to return the favor," Miguel purred even as he nuzzled his own erection between the plump curves of Elena’s ass. "Elena mentioned she finds the idea of watching two men fuck terribly exciting, don’t you _puta mia_?"

The full body shiver that wracked her was sufficient answer. She squirmed against him as she kicked off her shoes and finally stripped off her thong, garter and stockings, since the men kept getting too distracted to do it for her. "So long as you don’t completely forget about me," she purred, running her fingers over her own body.

Rob chuckled and slid his hand down her firm body to slip a finger between her moist folds and rub her clit. "Why do I think if that ever happened, you’d claw us both and bring us back to our senses?" he asked, raising his gaze from her dark eyes then to look at Miguel. "I have no problem with fucking or being fucked; one of these nights, we need to go run, too."

"You know, don’t you, _primo_ , that we are the same animal, you and I?" Miguel grinned as he reached around and began to massage and tug at Elena’s breasts while he moved against her ass, sliding his cock between her cheeks to tease them both.

Elena arched back against her cousin, legs spreading wider to entice Rob. "Oh yes," she moaned, "touch me, both of you. Want to feel you in me, on me, want everything."

"I’d heard that," Rob answered, visualizing two cougars and a jaguar running through the woods together. Catching Elena by her hips, he slowly lay back on the bed, bringing her astride him so that her warm cleft was rubbing against his cock. "And together I think we can have everything." Drawing her down for a kiss in a way that also opened her for both himself and Miguel, Rob positioned himself at her wet entrance and pressed in, reaching around her ass for Miguel’s erection and stroking him at the same time.

Miguel moaned harshly, enjoying the feel of rough, calloused hands on him, another man’s hands. Elena was a goddess to him, but whoever said that only a man knew how to truly stroke another man’s cock, just like only a woman knew how to bring another woman to orgasm just from delicately stroking her, was right. There was just something about the feel of another man touching him.

Deciding that perhaps Elena could do with a little bit of a shock tonight since he’d already had her ass, Miguel grinned wolfishly at Rob and slotted his cock next to the older man’s and slowly began to push inside the beautiful woman sandwiched between them so that both of their erections filled her.

Elena cried out wildly as both men filled her, held helpless between them. "Ah, _Dios_!" she whimpered, one hand reaching between her legs to feel the two cocks pressed tightly together inside her. She was stretched to her limits, nearly painfully so, but it felt incredible, and her free hand rose to tease her nipples, making her arch and gasp.

Groaning at the tight sheath around him and the pressure of Miguel’s erection pressed up against him, Rob bucked up, shuddering at the myriad of sensations roiling through him. One hand resting on Elena’s hip, he slid the other between her thighs and rubbed her clit, meeting Miguel’s gaze over her shoulder and smirking.

"I think she likes it, _primo_ ," Miguel replied devilishly, choosing that moment to work against Rob’s thrust so as the other man pulled out he pushed in and vice versa, wanting to drive both his lovers insane.

Eyes widening, Elena screamed at the exquisite sensations tearing her apart. She clawed at both men, squirming between them but unable to move.

"I’d say so," Rob gasped, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and look up at his two lovers, though all he wanted to do was close them and wallow in the sensations. "And I’d say that I do too."

"Then I would say you are a very smart man," Miguel gasped before laying his head between Elena’s shoulder blades. " _Dios_ , this is better than I could have imagined," he purred, running hot kisses up and down his cousin’s spine while his fingers reached out to stroke over Rob’s arms and shoulders, wanting to feel both his lovers at the same time.

Elena let out a high-pitched wail as she came and kept coming, the waves of pleasure increasing with every stroke of the two cocks buried in her pussy, driving her mad. She clawed at them both, barely maintaining the control not to shift.

"Fuck, yes!" Gasping out the words, Rob arched up under his lovers’ weight, his fingers digging into Miguel’s arm and Elena’s hip as he came.

" _Dios_!" Miguel gasped as he felt both his lovers begin to come, this triggering his orgasm in turn. Elena convulsed around them, Roberto throbbed next to him, and the room smelled of the hottest of sex. It was his idea of heaven.

Retaining enough consciousness to roll off of Elena and Rob, so as not to add to the weight, Miguel collapsed next to his new _primo_ on the bed, chest heaving and eyes heavy with sated lust. "That was... very nice indeed," he purred to no one in particular.

Gasping for breath, Elena lay atop her husband-to-be, his softening cock still in her, and she smiled. "I think you were trying to kill me with the pleasure... Please feel free to try again whenever you like," she chuckled, not lifting her head from its comfortable position on Rob’s chest, her tangled hair covering them both.

"I’m going to have to reinforce the bed," Rob murmured just as his stomach growled, reminding him that he’d missed lunch and now dinner. "As much as I’d love to just stay here for a while, if we want to have a repeat any time this night, I need something to eat."

"Mmmm, can I demand to be in the middle, next time?" Miguel asked with a sly grin. "I’ll make it worth your while, if you say yes. _Tio_ and _Tia_ expect such things of me, and Elena was always too lazy to get out of bed in the middle of the night when her stomach started to growl, so I’m used to doing midnight raids for sustenance," he teased his cousin. "Hrmm, which makes me think that when she gets pregnant, I should plan a long vacation back home to visit the family... it would be safer."

"Not if you ever plan to come back again," she mock-growled. "But we have not been so long that they will have finished dinner yet. We could dress and rejoin the others if you wish... or we can take Miguel up on his offer and stay right here in this very comfortable bed."

Rob caught Miguel by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "If you scavenge us up some food, you can be in the middle next time."

"Consider it done," Miguel purred, opening his mouth to demand more. He was ravenously hungry to try the man who’d soon be his _primo_ or to have Rob try him. Rubbing against Rob’s hip, the younger man’s cock began to show renewed interest to the point where he had to pull back. " _Dios_ , much more of that and I won’t be able to walk properly. Food. I need to get food."

Crawling out of bed reluctantly, Miguel pulled on his jeans and zipped them up enough for decency but didn’t bother to do any more. "Try not to get too carried away while I’m gone. Remember, I’ll have the food, and I’m the one who designed the security system. I’ll know if you start without me!"

"You mean you wouldn’t like to come back and find me all wet and waiting for you?" Elena purred, sprawled wantonly on the bed, legs spread and body still slightly flushed from their exertions. "And I have to get Rob hard for you, _mi amante_ , or how will he be able to fuck you?" She laughed up at him, watching his cock swell beneath his jeans as he imagined that.

"Keep that up, Elena, and I think Miguel will be feasting on you and not our meal," Rob murmured.

"Either that or a certain _puta_ will be going hungry while we big strong men feast," Miguel retorted with a raised eyebrow. "Behave, _prima_. I know it’s difficult for you but at least attempt to do so."

Elena stuck her tongue out at him. "I behave in court like the good little lawyer that I am. At home, I get to play, and with two beautiful men in my bed, I enjoy it very much. Now go get us something to eat as promised so we can play more."

"And I promise we won’t do too much without you," Rob called as Miguel headed toward the door.

"For you, my new _primo_ , I will do this, for her..." Miguel trailed off and then grinned. Blowing a kiss at Elena, he continued. "She, on the other hand, will have to work for it."

"If you want to be the filling in a sandwich, you need to keep _both_ of us happy," she retorted, stroking a hand along her body from chest to pubic mound, smiling when his eyes followed her fingers. "Rob promised you that, not I."

Rob caught Elena’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers before lightly biting the tips. "Why do I get the feeling that you’re insatiable, councilor?"

"Because she is," Miguel snorted before walking out the door to raid the kitchen.

"You’d think he was complaining, the way he said that," Elena laughed, rolling onto her stomach and grinning at him. "So it’s safe to say that we’re going through with this marriage? I have to say that I didn’t expect... so much, at least not so quickly. I may have to admit that my father knows what will make me happy."

Rob leaned back on the mattress, his fingers threaded together behind his head. "I’m game for it if you are. As for my father and what he thinks... I believe its fair to say he had no idea what he was signing me up for in agreeing to this."

"And is that good or bad?" she purred, curious. This had been far from what she had expected, and while she was happy with the results, she knew that she might not be what Rob had wanted in a wife. "And for the record, I am capable of behaving in public, in case you wondered."

He paused, considering the question. "It’s good, and I’m not asking you to change who you are, ‘Lena. I happen to like you the way you are, and Miguel the way he is. I - I’d rather not end up being a carbon copy of my father, and behaving all the time would make me end up that way."

"Well, if you want to misbehave, I can promise that Miguel and I can help you with that." She sat up, propping herself against the pillows to make herself comfortable as they waited for Miguel and their dinner.

Rob pulled a hand from behind his head and twirled a strand of her dark hair around his finger. "So, I take it that you’re agreeable to following this through to the end, then?"

She nodded. "To be fair though, I think we need to make it clear up front where you expect Miguel to fit in. I rather like the idea of all three of us together—I think we balance each other nicely—but that needs all of us to agree."

"As an equal partner," Rob answered, surprised at the question. "The only stipulation I have is that when you have children, they’re mine." He smiled a bit at the last.

She smiled back. "I’m glad. I wasn’t sure if you... well, that doesn’t matter. And I think we’re going to have beautiful children. We’ll have to find someone so Miguel can have children as well, though, if you don’t want me to have them for him. He’s too pretty not to have them," she chuckled.

"Wasn’t sure if I what?" he asked.

"And perhaps you might want to check if Miguel wants to have children," the man in question answered from where he leaned against the doorjamb. " _Dios mio_ , you actually want me to breed?"

"Of course I do," Elena laughed. "If not, every shifter of the next generation would hate me for not providing them with one of their own."

"Just stay away from my baby sister," Rob fake growled as he sat up and stretched. "She’s only ten."

Putting the tray down on the dresser, Miguel slid out of his clothes and then launched himself at the older man, pinning him to the bed. "I do _not_ molest children, _primo_. Even I have a line to draw about who I do and do not seduce," the younger man said with mock effrontery. "You, Senor Roberto San Gabriel, owe me an apology!"

Laughing, Elena watched them. "I think this needs to be settled between Y chromosomes," she chuckled. "It’ll be a nice show."

"An apology for protecting my sister’s virtue?" Rob snorted. "In your dreams!" He looked over at Elena, eyebrows raised. "And if you think you’re going to eat all the food while Miguel and I are settling our chromosomes, you’re sadly mistaken."

"Did I even make a motion towards your sister? I think not. I only do pretty _primas_ and their _novios_. But the _novio_ in question may not be getting any after that accusation."

Elena shook her head. "Boys, stop with the macho posturing. Rob, you know perfectly well that Miguel would never touch a child. Miguel, you know that Rob was joking. Now both of you, behave and kiss each other. Or kiss me, whichever."

"I think both," Rob murmured, fisting a hand in Miguel’s hair and pulling him down to ravage his mouth, hearing Elena’s soft moan even as his own body resounded and he felt Miguel’s do the same.

Groaning, Miguel’s fingers dug into Rob’s shoulders, and he ground himself into the older man, forgetting everything but the taste of the man beneath him, the man he wanted in him. Gasping as he finally came up for air, Miguel turned his head to look at Elena, her eyes glassy and her mouth parted to allow the shallow pants of air. "Mmm, did you enjoy the show, _prima_?"

" _Dios_ yes!" she groaned, squirming uncomfortably. "You are incredible together, _mis hombres_. I am a very lucky woman."

Grinding his hips up into Miguel’s, Rob let go of the younger man’s hair and reached for Elena. "And you said something about us kissing you too," he rasped, drawing her in to plunder her mouth before backing off to allow Miguel to do the same.

Running his hand down her spine, Miguel lapped and nipped at Elena’s lips, teasing her lightly. Behind him he could feel Rob crowd closer, and he gasped at the heat the older man generated. "Food! Food before we get distracted again, or I fear Elena’s stomach will jump out and attack us."

Elena stuck her tongue out at him again but didn’t deny it. She was very hungry. "Feed one appetite so we can concentrate on the other and give it the attention it deserves."

"I have two gorgeous sexy beasts on top of me; don’t ask me to get the food."

"And I am the one who scavenged for it. I think our woman should feed us, don’t you?" Miguel smirked.

"Excuse me?" Elena reached over and grabbed the tray that Miguel had placed on the dresser, then placed it on the bed where they could all reach it before helping herself to some cheese and cold cuts.

Rob chuckled and reached for some food as well.

Miguel sniffed. "I’m so under appreciated," he sighed dramatically. "After the risk to life, limb and my balls if the cook were to catch me, you’d think I’d be shown a little more gratitude!" he continued to tease his companions.

"Oh, we’re very grateful. Aren’t we grateful, Rob? But that doesn’t mean I’m going to be your servant, Miguel. And don’t worry about your balls; Consuelo knows what I’d do to her if she hurt those," she added with a chuckle.

"And I’m a guest," Rob added, flashing Miguel a wicked grin. "An honored guest according to Elena’s father - and one who doesn’t really want word getting back to his own father that he was caught padding half-naked around the house while ditching his own engagement dinner."

"I begin to see," Miguel growled. "I am already in _Tio’s_ bad books for interfering with the soon to be newlyweds, and so therefore it is all right for me to be caught, yes?" Spearing a few chunks of cheese and some meat, he lay back on the bed and sulked prettily as he munched on his food. "I am so under appreciated."

Elena exchanged a laughing glance with Rob. "I hope you will forgive me for burdening you with my melodramatic cousin. Fortunately, he does have compensations." She grinned wickedly as she licked her fingers after finishing a piece of cheese.

"At least one I can see," Rob answered, splitting several grapes in half and dropping them onto Miguel’s tanned stomach.

"So I am to be a serving platter now?" Miguel asked, raising an eyebrow even as his flesh shivered and danced at the touch of the cool, moist flesh of the fruit. "And will you be sharing those grapes with me as well, _primo_?"

"He’ll definitely be sharing them with _me_." Elena laughed softly and pushed her long, dark hair back over her shoulders as she leaned down to delicately nibble one, letting her teeth graze Miguel’s rippling stomach.

Rob stroked a hand down Elena’s back, resting his palm on her hip as she ate the grape off of Miguel’s stomach. "I believe the key word here is share," he murmured, waiting until she’d finished before leaning in as well to lick at the sweet trail of juice.

"Mmm, I think I could get used to being used... as a serving platter or an extra bed partner when the two of you want to add a little spice to your marriage bed. After all, I am rather spicy, aren’t I?" Miguel chuckled, stretching voluptuously and closing his eyes, luxuriating in the touches and caresses he was receiving. "Just don’t forget to share some food with me, or I’ll expire from hunger, and then you’d have to explain to _Tio_ why I died in bed with the two of you."

Elena frowned down at her cousin. "I thought we’d made it clear that it would be _our_ bed, all three of ours. Or perhaps that was before you returned." She looked from one man to the other. "An equal relationship between all three of us, _querido_.

"Ah, listen to me, such deep discussion when I have two beautiful men in bed with me. Clearly I am light-headed. Someone feed me." She grinned at her lovers.

"I’m getting the impression that I’ve just acquired two very high maintenance cats," Rob chuckled, sitting up and reaching for slices of roast beef, wrapping them around pieces of cheddar cheese and feeding them to the other two.

"Ah but we are worth such maintenance, _si_? After all, one of us will be your wife and bear your children to carry on the San Gabriel line and the other of us will be a gorgeous and glorious kept fuck toy... mmmm, I could live with that role for a while before I got bored and decided to work again. I do so enjoy being spoiled. But it is as Elena says, serious talk can wait for when we are not naked and wanting," Miguel purred, reaching for a strawberry and then, running it between Elena’s legs, offering it to Rob.

"Strawberry and cream, _primo_?"

Elena shivered as the cool, textured fruit rubbed over her clit, and she gasped. "Tease." She watched Miguel offer the berry to Rob, her eyes heavy-lidded, and unconsciously she reached between her legs to ease the growing ache.

Rob leaned in and licked the strawberry clean of Elena’s juices, purring at the flavor. "Delicious," he murmured, nibbling down the berry to Miguel’s fingers, at the same time sliding a hand between Elena’s thighs to finger her cleft.

Miguel smirked and reached again for a piece of food, this time a chunk of cooked churrasco sausage, placing it between his lips and bending over Rob for the older man to take it out of his mouth and then swiping his tongue across Rob’s lips hungrily.

Casting a sidelong glance at Elena, he was amused to see her writhing on Rob’s fingers, all thoughts of her empty stomach gone as she was more interested in satisfying another hunger once more.

"I think you two need to play together this time," Elena panted even as her hips rose, trying to force Rob’s fingers deeper. "Don’t you want to feel Rob inside you, _querido_? He’s so big, feels so good..."

"Ahh, but we can’t leave you out of this, _bonita_ ," Rob murmured. "Perhaps we should have Miguel between us this time? I’m looking forward to seeing how the two of you move together."

Miguel moaned happily and lay back on the bed, offering himself. "Then have at me, _queridos_ , I’m yours to discover!" the younger man offered with a wicked grin.

"You’re anyone’s if they’ll fuck you," Elena snorted, reaching over and selecting a piece of cheese to offer to Rob. "But since we like you slutty—at least I do, and I don’t think Rob’s had any complaints so far—I suppose we could accommodate you." She rolled to her back and spread her legs. "Come have me, _mi primo_ , so Rob can have you."

Rob reached for the lube he’d seen on the bedside table. "That means move your ass, Miguel, so I can have you and feel you having Elena."

"Ooooh, I love it when you boss me around like that," Miguel laughed at both of them, nonetheless doing as Rob ‘commanded,’ and, slithering up Elena’s body, he covered his cousin and then grinned back at his _primo_. "Well, what are you waiting for, Roberto, have at me!"

Elena moaned as Miguel filled her, teasing sensitized nerve endings. "Oh, you feel good in me, _mi amor_ , so good. Want to feel you when Rob takes you, all of us joined together," she gasped, knees pressing into his sides as she arched up.

"Taking you dry isn’t going to lead to much more," Rob chuckled, slicking his fingers with the thick gel then sliding them into Miguel’s ass, feeling the other man clench around him as Elena undulated beneath him.

Purring like the great cat he was, Miguel arched back into Rob’s fingers and then slammed home into his _prima_. " _Dios mio_ , you tease me!" he gasped, grinding down into Elena hungrily. "Do more than this!"

Elena smiled wickedly. "You mean like this?" The next moment it was a jaguar beneath Miguel, raspy tongue dragging over his face, then she shifted again. "But I want you in this form first."

"Did that feel good, Miguel?" Rob murmured, slicking lube over his own erection then moving between the other man’s legs, teasing him by brushing his cock over his entrance. "Having the woman under you one moment, the cat the next?"

"I have a weakness for fur, this is true," Miguel moaned, his body undulating between his two lovers, arching and begging wordlessly for Rob to move even as he began to thrust into Elena more quickly. "And you call me a slut, _prima_?" he chuckled, "you who take it anyway you can get it in any form?"

"Only from those worth my time," Elena purred, reaching around Miguel to run her nails lightly over Rob’s ribs. "And I much prefer two... if you would stop playing and _do_ something."

"I don’t know, watching the two of you beg is quite interesting," Rob chuckled before pushing forward and imbedding himself in Miguel’s body, at the same time reaching around him to stroke Elena’s breasts.

" _Dios_!" Miguel groaned. "Finally!" And he began to thrust harder into his cousin.

Elena cried out as both men slammed into her. "Yes, more," she demanded, "take him hard. Take us."

Rob growled and slammed harder into Miguel, his eyes darkening as he felt the other man clench under him and shudder as Elena writhed beneath him.

" _Santa Maria_!" Miguel gasped, thrusting harder and faster, impaling Elena and then himself as he slammed back and forth between the two bodies, one below and one above him. "More, give me more!"

Gasping and moaning, Elena could only writhe beneath the two men, arms and legs clinging to them as she rode the pleasure.

Rob threw back his head and yowled, fighting the urge to shift and claim his mates thoroughly only because they were still in human form and he knew he might hurt them.

Growling, Miguel thrust up harder, rearing back into the older man before grinding into the woman beneath him. " _Dios_ ," he groaned, "so good, don’t stop, _por favor_."

Nails raking over both men’s sides, Elena flung her legs around both of them and pulled them down into her. "So very good," she groaned, meeting their thrusts as much as she could beneath their weight.

Taking them both at their word, Rob slammed forward time and again, his own moans mingling with Elena’s and Miguel’s until they all reached a frantic pitch.

"Fuck!" Miguel thrust back as hard as he could, his one hand slipping between himself and Elena to caress her clit while his other reached back to feel Rob slide in and out of his ass. " _Dios mio_ , I’m going to..." And with a loud roar Miguel came.

Elena cried out as Miguel came inside her, then wailed softly as his hands on her drove her over the edge as well. She arched up beneath her lovers, crying out wordlessly as her body tensed and shook with her climax.

"Damn," Rob breathed as he felt Miguel convulse around him and heard Elena go wild underneath the other man. "The two of you..." He groaned, the spasming muscles around him too much to bear, and came as well.

"Now that was a pleasant way to burn off a few more calories," Miguel purred, collapsing onto Elena and then rolling to the side as Rob rolled off of him. "I guess that means we must eat some more and then burn off some more yet again!"

"You are insatiable! It is one of the things I adore about you," Elena laughed. "But perhaps we should wait a while, perhaps even rejoin the party?" she suggested with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

"If you think we should,’ Rob answered, sounding no more eager to attend than Elena did. "Though I imagine your family must have a very good idea of what we’ve been up to. Do they need to smell it on us too?"

"I’ve already left the party, _mis amores_ , but by all means feel free to go. I will happily warm the bed until your return," Miguel grinned, stretching languidly.

"You are too kind. But no, if neither of us wishes to return, I think we should celebrate our engagement as we wish. And this is what I wish." Elena nestled closer to them, idling stroking both men’s chests.

"And who am I to argue with what my fiancee wishes and my new paramour?" Rob asked, grinning slightly. "I’ll even take the blame if Senor Garcia takes us to task."

"Yes, you will," Miguel grinned, "as I had already left the party long before either of you. I am entirely innocent!"

"You have not been innocent since the day you were born, and Papa is well aware of it!" Elena looked over her shoulder at Rob. "We have to keep him, if only to protect him from my father," she said laughingly.

"And mine," Rob laughed. "He would be very displeased if I came home from this meeting without cementing the ties between our two clans. The fact that I’ll be bringing home two of the Garcias will only make him feel more secure."

"Who am I to argue with such logic?" Miguel laughed, shrugging at Elena’s sly remarks. "And you have no room to complain, _prima_ , as you have enjoyed the fruits of my sin since the day you first seduced me."

"I think the seduction was mutual," Elena laughed, "but I was the virgin, _querido_ , not you."

"I suppose I should be glad for the practice you’ve both gotten in," Rob laughed.

"And plan upon reaping the benefits?" Miguel asked with a quirk of his brow.

"It will be our pleasure to share them with you," Elena purred languidly.

"That sounds perfect to me."

"Then perhaps we should go to sleep and then continue this when we are refreshed and more than capable of continuing?" the younger man suggested with a great yawn, closing his eyes and relaxing into sleep.

Elena only murmured sleepily as she cuddled closer.

Rob murmured an unintelligible sentence in response and pulled the other two closer as he closed his eyes, trusting them.


End file.
